1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jet ski hulls and more particularly to an improvement in the bottom section of such a hull.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the past two decades personal watercraft commonly referred to as jet skis and utilizing a jet pump for propulsion have become very popular. The hull of such jet skis includes an upper section and a lower section joined along a peripheral edge which extends from the bow to the stern. The upper section generally includes a flat body supporting portion extending forwardly the stern for supporting a rider and a handle pivotally mounted adjacent the bow and extending rearwardly to be grasped by the rider for balance and control purposes.
The lower section of the hull of the prior art jet skis is arranged to ride in the water and conventionally has a pair of side walls extending vertically downwardly from the peripheral edge and a central portion extending between the side walls. The central portion in the prior art jet skis is generally in the form of a slightly contoured convex surface.
The central portion of the lower hull section is provided with a ride plate that extends below the pump. The pump receives water through a water inlet opening forward of the ride plate and exhausts the water at high velocity from a water outlet opening in the stern.
While the prior art jet skis are quite maneuverable they have several shortcomings. First, such jet skis are generally unstable at low speeds requiring most riders to kneel or sit on the body supporting portion until the jet ski has reached a high speed of the order of 15 miles per hour.
Second, such prior art jet skis tend to skid when cornering thereby making high speed sharp turns difficult for all but the most highly skilled riders.
Third, such jet skis have blunt bow section which tends to push water over the bow and onto the rider. These shortcomings are overcome by the present invention which is directed to any improved lower hull section for a jet ski.
The nature and operation of this invention, as well as the advantages thereof with respect to the prior art, will become readily apparent in light of the following description taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings in which like reference numerals designate like parts throughout the figures thereof.